In the dentistry sector, a unit for acquiring dental radiographic images of the type comprising an x-ray head for outputting x-rays, a supporting arm of the x-ray head, and means for coupling the x-ray head to the supporting arm itself is known.
Generally, the coupling means comprise a connecting bracket hinged to the x-ray head and to the supporting arm by means of two cylindrical joints to turn, with respect to the x-ray head and to the supporting arm themselves, about respective fulcrum axes substantially transversal to each other.
The known units for acquiring dental radiographic images of the type described above present some drawbacks mainly deriving from the fact the cylindrical joints coupling the supporting bracket to the x-ray head and the supporting arm ensure a relatively low movement capacity of the x-ray head.
The known units for acquiring dental radiographic images of the type described above also present the further drawback in that the connection bracket and the two cylindrical coupling joints make the unit itself relatively heavy and cumbersome.